Notifications
Notifications are messages that show up in the middle-top of the screen when something special happens in the game. There are three types of notifications: those which are shown to the whole server as an announcement, those which are visible for a certain team and those which are only shown to a single player. Server notifications *When a Boss spawns or dies. There are currently 10 notifications: **"The Guardian of the Pentagons has spawned!" **"The Guardian of the Pentagons has been defeated by name!" **"The Summoner has spawned!" **"The Summoner has been defeated by name!" **"The Defender has spawned!" **"The Defender has been defeated by name!" **"The Fallen Booster has spawned!" **"The Fallen Booster has been defeated by name!" **"The Fallen Overlord has spawned!" **"The Fallen Overlord has been defeated by name!" *When a team wins the match in Domination or Tag Mode and previously in Mothership (This game mode was removed on the 22th of September). There are currently 4 notifications: **"BLUE HAS WON THE GAME!" **"RED HAS WON THE GAME!" **"PURPLE HAS WON THE GAME!" **"GREEN HAS WON THE GAME!" *When the Dominator is being contested or a team takes control over it, there are 12 possible notifications. (Once there were 4 teams in the Domination mode, so the number of possible notifications was up to 20). **"The NW Dominator is being contested" **"The NE Dominator is being contested" **"The SW Dominator is being contested" **"The SE Dominator is being contested" **"The NW Dominator is now controlled by BLUE" **"The NE Dominator is now controlled by BLUE" **"The SW Dominator is now controlled by BLUE" **"The SE Dominator is now controlled by BLUE" **"The NW Dominator is now controlled by RED" **"The NE Dominator is now controlled by RED" **"The SW Dominator is now controlled by RED" **"The SE Dominator is now controlled by RED" **"The NW Dominator is now controlled by PURPLE" (removed) **"The NE Dominator is now controlled by PURPLE" (removed) **"The SW Dominator is now controlled by PURPLE" (removed) **"The SE Dominator is now controlled by PURPLE" (removed) **"The NW Dominator is now controlled by BROWN" (removed) **"The NE Dominator is now controlled by BROWN" (removed) **"The SW Dominator is now controlled by BROWN" (removed) **"The SE Dominator is now controlled by BROWN" (removed) *When the arena is being closed. Only 1 notification exists: **"Arena closed: No players can join" *When the Mothership of any team got destroyed in the removed Mothership gamemode. 2 Team notifications *Once the Dominator is conquered by a team, another message will appear only for its team members informing to press H to take control of the Dominator. The message is the same for both teams, and only differs in the background color of the notification (which represents the team color of the player), thus there are 2 possible notifications. **"Press H to take control of the dominator" Individual notifications *When you kill a player, the notification won't appear in FFA if the victim is twenty or more Levels below. **"You killed name" *When you kill a Boss. 5 **"You killed Guardian" **"You killed Summoner" **"You killed Defender" **"You killed Fallen Booster" **"You killed Fallen Overlord" *When you turn on / off auto fire, auto spin, god mode. 6 **"Auto Fire: ON" **"Auto Fire: OFF" **"Auto Spin: ON" **"Auto Spin: OFF" **"God mode: ON" **"God mode: OFF" *When you enable / disable auto maximizing of any Stats. There are 13 possible notifications, including ones for Drone stats and when disabling auto maximizing. **"Maximizing Health Regen" **"Maximizing Max Health" **"Maximizing Body Damage" **"Maximizing Bullet Speed" **"Maximizing Drone Speed" **"Maximizing Bullet Penetration" **"Maximizing Drone Health" **"Maximizing Bullet Damage" **"Maximizing Drone Damage" **"Maximizing Reload" **"Maximizing Drone Count" **"Maximizing Movement Speed" **"No longer maximizing a stat" *When you upgrade your tank to Overseer or Predator (you'll receive a tip about controls). **"Use your left mouse button to control the drones" **"Use your right mouse button to look further in the direction you're facing" *When you get the control over the Dominator, one more message will appear saying to press H again if you wish to exit the Dominator. If you press H and there are no available Dominators, a message will appear saying that someone already took control of the Dominator. 2 **"Press H to surrender control of the tank" **"Someone has already taken that tank" *When your time to control the Mothership was about to run out. The message is the same for both teams, but only differs on the background color (which represents the team color of the player), thus having two notifications. **"You only have 10 seconds left in control of the Mothership" *If you are using ad blocking extensions, notifications will appear asking to consider disabling an ad blocker in order to support the game. All notifications are the same, however. **"You're using an ablocker, please consider disabling it to support the game" Gallery (oldest to newest) ArenaClosedMessage.png|Time to run ! SEDomBlue.png SWDomRed.png 135.png 151.png Kill notification.png Trivia *There are currently 55 possible notifications in the game. **There was formerly 67 possible notifications in total, 12 of them were removed due to the removed content. Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Diep.ioes: ru: zh: fr: pl: tr: ko: pt-br: Category:Language Cleanup